Illyria gosta de ruídos azuis
by BRMorgan
Summary: Illyria gosta de ouvir músicas com ruídos azuis. Spike finalmente entende que para acalmar a Deusa Anciã não é preciso mais que um CD de música dos anos 90.


N/A: **Technotronic** = Banda de música dance eletrônica que fez fama ao inventar o tal do estilo "Poperô" do dance music nos anos 90.

**Ruídos Azuis** = São ondas de frequencia baixas que são agradáveis de ouvir. Elas só aparecem em espectros de ondas de rádio e são a última camada de frequencia colocadas em gravações de CD's.

**Ondas de baixa frequencia** = Esse tipo de onda tem efeito sobre plantas e animais, alguns tipos de ruídos podem perturbar ou acalmar coisas. No caso de Illyria, ela acha que o "Ruído Azul" acalma porque só ela escuta esse tipo de sonoridade na música. Spike acha a música horrível e com batidas demais porque ele é um frescolino punk-rocker.

As regras foram estabelecidas desde o primeiro momento em que ela concordou em se submeter às essas porcarias de testes físicos. Claro que o babaca do Angel foi o primeiro a encher a boca para me escalar como "assistente" nos testes. Virei um saco de pancadas ambulante.

– Mais um por favor? – o canudinho barulhento é bom de mastigar enquanto meu coquetel de sangue fresco é feito. Os médicos da Wolfram & Hart são melhores que aqueles curandeiros de fundo de quintal de Sunnydale. Bons tempos aqueles... Sair ileso de ataque de demônios, chips implantados nos miolos, militares fascistas, Caçadoras mirins... É, tenho que parar de sentir saudades daquela época medíocre da minha vida...

– Sr. Willian sabe que não é recomendado se alimentar enquanto estamos na cirurgia... – eu abano as mãos e pego a canequinha de sangue morno que me é dada por uma sorridente assistente de legista. Ou um sorridente assistente. Esses japoneses sempre têm a mesma cara prensada. E nada nas roupas do moderninho (ou moderninha?) dão pistas de qualquer coisa. Que se exploda! Tou cansado de ser cutucado com essa pinça maldita para retirar as balas de chumbo que maldito demônio no maldito esgoto decidiu atirar.

– Há buracos em suas costas. – Oh ótimo, a Smurfette tem um péssimo hábito de ser óbvia o bastante para ganhar do Capitão Óbvio.

– Não se preocupe, querida... Eu me recupero fácil... Hey! Cuidado aí, japinha!

– Perdoe-me senhor Willian... – o bostinha implora com um daqueles cumprimentos odiosos. Por que diabos Angel deixou que a Sede de Tóquio enviasse esses caras pra cá? Oh, oh... O que Illyria está fazendo...?

– Seu cabelo é azul... – ela sussurra em um fascínio perigoso de se prever. Eu já vi esse olhar antes. É quando ela se sente ameaçada territorialmente, mas particularmente curiosa demais para estragar o momento com palavras de superioridade.

– Sim, Vossa Majestade... – o tratamento dado pelo japinha (Ou a japinha? Ah maldição, que seja!) me impressiona. Desde quando a conversa saiu da sala de Angel mesmo?

– Como é que é, japinha? – eu questiono me levantando da maca e o encarando firmemente. Ele se curva como sempre faz, pedindo desculpas por ser um pouco mais ousado nas palavras.

– Perdoe Sr. Willian... Apenas me informaram que seria assim que deveria tratar a... ahn... – a invasão de seu espaço particular para uma Illyria curiosa com as madeixas espetadas em azul celeste me assusta, e aterroriza o japinha folgado.

– Você verme desprezível pedaço de carne podre me chamou de Vossa Majestade... – o meio elogio, meio xingamento faz o oriental esboçar um sorriso metálico. O piercing abaixo de seu lábio inferior dá o toque final para a curiosidade besta de um Deus Ancião. – Por que me chama de Vossa Majestade? – ele dá de ombros receoso, fitando rapidamente os olhos azulados tão abertos e que jamais piscam que Illyria possui.

– Disseram que a senhora era uma... ahn... bem... A senhora é grande... E terrível... Uma Deusa Anciã. Isso é bem... É algo assim para a gente respeitar... – tenho que concordar com o moleque, deixar Illyria dócil é como fazer Angel entender piadinhas infames. Nunca dá certo. – E-eu não queria ofender... E ofendi? – ele pergunta para mim em uma vozinha de maricas aflito. Começo a desconfiar que esse é fruta. Ou deve ser mulher. Sabe-se lá o quê...

– Você gosta do tratamento Blue Bird? – eu pergunto a Illyria, ela ainda toca com os dedos nodosos de sua carapaça envolta no corpo morto de Fred, os cabelos azulados do médico mirim. Ela tomba a cabeça e desce sua mão para o pescoço do jovem. Levanto-me alarmado da maca e me preparo para o pior, mesmo que isso seja servir de saco de pancadas de um Deus Ancião deslocado de sua dimensão original.

– Eu gosto. – ela afirma no mesmo sussurro de antes. Há algo ali que Illyria espere que aconteça.

– Sr. Willian poderia voltar a maca, tenho que dar pontos em seus ferimentos.

– Oh claro... Sim, claro... – eu respondo voltando a maca e ajeitando meu corpo o máximo que posso sem causar sofrimento. Quando eu encontrar aquele demônio metido a besta, eu vou matá-lo com a mesma arma que me ferrou. – Não se acostume com a gentileza, Blue Bird... Os humanos têm a péssima mania de apenas louvarem os Deuses que não estão por perto...

– Humanos são formas patéticas de humilhação e serventia. Fazem tudo para se manterem vivos e preservados, até mesmo recusando seus códigos de ética e moralidade para favorecerem a outros... – o médico andrógino está tão concentrado nos meus curativos que é difícil saber o que ele pensa agora. Foi chamado de patético e submisso. Isso deve doer, um pouco. Ainda bem que sou vampiro. – Como conseguiu ter o segmento capilar azul? Sua espécie pode mudar de cor capilar? – o novato dá de ombros e balbucia algo sobre tintura de henna. – Henna? É algum tipo de ingrediente mágico e sobrenatural?

– É algo que os humanos compram no supermercado, querida Illye... Pra pintar os cabelos e tudo mais...? – e ajeito meu cabelo de modo que fique sempre rente a minha cabeça. Aparência é tudo nesse maldito mundo de Hollywood. – Você deveria tentar algumas vezes... Mudar é maneiro...

– Você não mudou desde os anos 70, por que mudar agora? – opina o japinha presunçoso. Algo me diz que ele quer ganhar a confiança de Illyria.

– Sei lá...! Não se meta nisso novato! – aponto para o nariz achatado desse baixinho. – Illyria, tire a mão dos fones de ouvido, sim? – agora sei o que a interessava. Era o ruído constante dessa música horrível que tem mais batidas que letras que toca tanto quando o japinha está no trabalho.

– Ruídos azuis me acalmam... – ela diz em um sussurro.

– Tá ferrando comigo Blue Bird...? – ela encara os fones de ouvido como um tesouro perdido. O japinha sequer move um músculo, ele está ocupado demais em minhas costas. – Hey chinês! Fones de ouvido, agora! – eu ordeno, ele titubeia na pinça e na agulha, mas retira os fones de ouvidos pendurados em seu pescoço e passa para Illyria verificar. – Só colocar nos ouvidos, Pequena Shiva... Assim? – eu demonstro como colocar os fones de ouvido e me arrependo do que faço. – Mas que merda é essa que você escuta?

– Technotronic...? Clássico dance dos anos 90...?

– Época horrível!

– Você parece Billy Idol, igualmente horrível... – eu levanto a mão para o moleque (Ou moleca, vai saber?!) e ameaço esmagar o crânio dele (Ou dela), Illyria faz um gesto que me alerta. Algo entre "Não faça isso ou eu te arrebento" e "Deixe o japinha insolente falar". Odeio quando ela dá atenção aos outros além de mim. Era pra eu ser o bicinho de estimação dela não é? Eu, o panacão que o irlandês de meia tigela gosta de humilhar e...

– Vampiro, silêncio... Quero ouvir os ruídos azuis...

– Vai nessa então... – ela repete o movimento que fiz colocando os fones de ouvidos grossos nos ouvidos. Logo fecha os olhos e fica ali, em um transe musical. – Blergh! Se fosse pelo menos The Stooges... – eu reclamo e estou com razão... Faz tempo que não escuto Iggy Pop, depois dessa vou achar algum antro com música dos anos 80 e matar a saudades... Bons tempos aqueles... O japinha volta a trabalhar em meus pontos e termina sem dar um pio. – Resolveu ficar quieto agora, garoto chinês? – percebo que o transe hipnótico de Illyria está durando mais que o permitido. Minhas mãos vão para o pescoço do japinha infeliz, e quero arrancar mais que uma resposta dele. – QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?!

– E-eu eu não fiz nada!

– Illyria, tira essa porra de fones de ouvido! – eu estico a mão e retiro o aro de sustentação dos fones na cabeça dela. O olhar que ela me dirige é de puro rancor. – Esse vermezinho estava te hipnotizando! – ele se debate com as mãos unhando meu braço, preparo para estrangulá-lo, mas novamente sou impedido.

– Eu gosto de ruídos azuis... Eles me acalmam... – ela diz segurando os fones de ouvido. – As plantas também... Farei as plantas ouvirem esse ruído contido aqui nessa máquina esquisita...

– É Mp3, Vossa Majes... gaaaaaah! – até que esse japinha tá sobrevivendo a pressão na minha mão. Illyria se afasta da gente colocando os fones de ouvido de volta e carregando o aparelhinho do médico folgado.

– Largue a moça de cabelos iguais aos meus, Spike. – Illyria diz com a sombra do rancor nos olhos que não piscam. – Ela gosta de ruídos azuis também. Então eu me simpatizo com o esforço de seu intelecto inferior em apreciar coisas divinas... – eu solto o pescoço do japa (Agora a japa?!) e pego meu casaco.

– Certo, Blue Bird... Mas se essa porra te causar dano nessa tua cabecinha, nem venha me culpar... – esmurro a porta do centro médico e concluo. – Wesley não vai gostar disso!

– Não irei gostar do quê...?! – o maldito almofadinha está ali no corredor nos olhando como sempre. Detonado pela perda de Fred, disfarçando o cheiro de Jack Daniels 12 anos e ainda tendo forças pra pesquisar para o idiotinha irlandês. – Oh... Vejo que Illyria achou uma distração... – a japinha médica abre a porta com um sorriso fraco, e um hematoma aparecendo em volta do pescoço. Faz apenas um gesto de vitória para o Sentinela. – Arigatô, Dr. Tanaka... Prosseguiremos para o próximo nível?

– Sim, senhor! – e cumprimenta Wesley com aquela coisa ridícula de se curvar para frente. Illyria anda devagar pelo corredor, balançando a cabeça conforme o ritmo dance eletrônico que a música horrorosa do Technotronic pulsa em seus ouvidos.

– Pensei que ela não tivesse nada dentro...

– Creio que a baixa freqüência que Illyria conversa com as plantas possa nos dar pistas sobre como... mantê-la calma...

– Ruídos azuis me acalmam... – ela repete parando na frente de um arranjo de flores na mesa de Harmony e tocando as folhas mais baixas com um olhar perdido.


End file.
